


Close as strangers - 5 seconds of summer

by needs_to_chill



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needs_to_chill/pseuds/needs_to_chill
Summary: this is so confusing to edit because I wrote this is french in 7th grade with a straight couple, then I was too lazy to properly translate it when I changed it to phan and English and put it on my wattpad so idk its gay enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so confusing to edit because I wrote this is french in 7th grade with a straight couple, then I was too lazy to properly translate it when I changed it to phan and English and put it on my wattpad so idk its gay enjoy.

POV/Dan

Phil and I sat in silence.

"So, you and your family are going to move?" I asked him for accuracy. Phil just silently nodded his head. "And we won't eve see each other again." This time I didn't ask him, I already knew the answer. I started fighting back tears. I didn't want to lose my best friend, my only friend, but I was going to anyway.

"Well we can text and skype, we can stay in touch." Phil filled the silence, that usually wasn't awkward between us.

"Yeah," I said uncertainly. I knew how these things worked; it wasn't a cliche movie, it was reality, which usually doesn't lead to a happy ending.

I remember the day he left. We were over at my house. Phil kept promising me that we wouldn't drift apart, I didn't believe him, but I went along with it for the sake of things.

After Phil left, I had no idea what to do. I started noticing how much of my time I spent regularly with him. Of course we still talked on the Internet every night. But my days were bland and boring without Phil. After about six weeks we started talking lesser and lesser. I supposed he found new friends. Sometimes Phil phoned me. But I would never have called him, afraid he was too busy for me. A couple of months went by and we never spoke. I missed Phil so much, and sometimes talking to him only made it worse.

POV/Phil

It was six months since I had left, I missed Dan. Sometimes I called him, but I was afraid that I was only annoying him. I hated living in America, I hadn't made any friends. I felt so alone without Dan.

"Everything has changed, maybe we should just let go of each other, this friendship isn't working.I haven't seen your face in ages, and now it feels we're as close as strangers."  
What Dan said to me on the phone really hurt. On the phone, I could tell that Dan really wanted to move on. He sounded like he was going to cry, I knew I shouldn't have gone. Every day, got harder to stay away from him. And so I got the idea to buy a plane ticket.

The next morning I phoned Dan. "It's been 6 months since I went away, and I know everything has changed, but tomorrow I'll be coming back to you."

POV/Dan

"... But tomorrow I'll be coming back to you." I felt sad, I knew that Phil would come back just for a visit and then leave again, but part of me hoped that he might not leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
